


three's company

by emeritusslut



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cardinal Copia is Soft, Fluff, I Just Really Love Cuddly Copia And Ghouls, Light Angst, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeritusslut/pseuds/emeritusslut
Summary: Who knew an eerie Winter's night could result in nights upon nights of being cuddled by Cardinal Copia?aka the time Copia discovered that his ghouls are just teddy bears from hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while as I love Ghost so much but have been a bit anxious to upload, so I hope this is decent-ish dbfjfjfj please (try to) enjoy!

It was much like any other winters night at the church. Ice and frost covered the trees that stood protectively around the church, each of their bare branches hanging eerily like menacing claws. A haunting, yet comforting sight for all the members of the clergy. Winter always was everyone's favourite time of year. 

Things couldn't be more ordinary, everyone tucked up in bed, exhausted after a long day of serving the Dark Lord. Everyone, except for one timid ghoul. Rain was trembling under his covers rather profusely, having just been woken by a distressing dream. It seemed that every day this dark cloud loomed over him, not even bothering to give him some peace during the night. The thought that he wasn't good enough, he never will be, he should just quit the band now while he can. Blind to his own talent and skill, the ghoul fretted nevertheless.

Rain had decided there and then that, quite frankly, he'd put up with sitting alone in the dark after a nightmare for too long. He was going to see the one man he knew he would always trust, the Cardinal. It was a risk, he knew, as if Sister Imperator caught him he would surely be hanging upside down from the building's highest turret by his tail in the morning. He shuddered at the unpleasant thought, finally making it to Copia's room.

He feebly knocked on the rustic wood, hoping he wouldn't have to stand out in the chilly empty corridor for too long.  
"Cardinal?" he almost whimpered for Copia, like a puppy would its mother. He knocked harder, several times until deciding to bite the bullet and just walk straight in. He hoped Copia wasn't having one of his hook-ups with one of the sisters.  
To Rain's relief, there was no sister in the dark room, just a cosy looking Cardinal Copia. Very cosy indeed. 

His original plan when he decided to walk straight into the room of his lead singer, was to gently try and wake him, explain his difficulty sleeping and request to curl up on the bed with him like a kitten of sorts. However, this plan was definitely not going ahead when he saw Copia curled up under his thick duvet. He just looked so damn cosy and warm, like the second his horned head rested on Copia's chest, all his anxiety would disappear.   
Rain whimpered louder, and almost launched himself on top of the Cardinal, nudging his small horns into his chest.

When Copia felt the soft pushes against his arm, what he did not expect to find was his bassist, visibly distressed and almost pining. When the initial shock of seeing Rain left him, he sat up slowly so as not to startle him. He knew Rain could be unsure and easily spooked.

"My ghoul," he began softly. "What has happened?"  
Copia's heart felt like it had been violently pounded with a sledgehammer and thrown off a cliff when his ghoul looked at him with watery eyes.   
"I'm sorry Copia..I'm so sorry to intrude on you like this I really shouldn't have, I really do mess everything up don't I?" Rain was rambling as tears started to fall freely from his eyes.

Cardinal furrowed his brows hearing Rain speak so badly of himself, why on Earth would he think he would mess anything up? He cradled the ghouls face and started to make soft shushing sounds until his sniffles and whimpers were reduced to silence.  
"My darling ghoul, don't ever say such a thing. What has got you feeling this way? Has another ghoul said something to you? Perhaps a sister?" Copia quizzed Rain thoroughly to tackle the issue.

Rain shook his head, clarifying that none of his band mates, nor any clergy members had made any comments towards him, but rather his worrisome nature had worked him up, convincing himself that he was no good. 

Cardinal sighed sadly at his poor, timid Rain. Oblivious to how loved he was. Copia made the sudden decision to lie back down with Rain cuddled into his chest, speaking up before Rain could try to protest.  
"Shh, not a peep from you, Mister." Copia whispered playfully with a fond smirk on his face. 

"You're going to go back to sleep here with me, and there's nothing you can do to stop it." Rain couldn't help the shit eating grin that crept onto his face, so silently relieved he didn't have to ask Copia for permission to curl up by him like a satanic teddy bear.  
Needless to say, Rain fell asleep rather quickly this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop, arguable the feistiest bitch out of all the ghouls, decides he wants in on the cuddle crew™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've decided to read the next chapter, that was brave of you and I hope you enjoy again! I'm aware how shit this is! But please still try to enjoy bahaha, and I apologise if the chapters seem a little short!

The cuddle session between Rain and the Cardinal had gone down such a treat, it became a regular occurrence throughout that week. Even if Rain wasn't particularly anxious, or his sleep wasn't plagued by the chilling dreams, he still craved the snuggles of a certain Cardinal.   
Copia didn't mind this in the slightest, in fact he looked forward to his Rain ghoul showing up at his bedroom each night, he loved to take care of and nurture all of his ghouls. He believed they should be treated with the exact same amount of love and respect that they showed him.

On the fifth night in a row of Copia and Rain's nightly slumber parties, Rain was stopped by another ghoul, Dewdrop, in the hall on the way to Copia's bedroom. Dewdrop was a feisty ghoul with a flirtatious, boisterous attitude that Rain sometimes envied. He was definitely a fan favourite.

"Hey Rain," Dew began with a playful tone. Almost like he knew something Rain didn't. 

"Hi Dew." Rain uttered shyly, a bit embarrassed having been caught walking the halls this late; he wouldn't typically be doing this and didn't feel like explaining himself. 

Dewdrop didn't even need to question where Rain was off to, he knew very well where he'd been disappearing the last few nights. Not much got past Dewdrop. 

"Off to Copia's again are you?" Dewdrop wiggled his eyebrows at his friend, causing Rain to become flustered and panicked.

"No! Yes..but it's not like that!" Rain unsurely blurted out, not wanting Dew to get the wrong end of the stick.

Dewdrop chuckled at how easily panicked Rain could become and tried to relax his friend. 

"Calm down, I was just teasing. I know it's just a cuddly thing to help you calm down. Sweet. Yeah but anyway I think I definitely need to come with you tonight." It always was straight to the point with Dewdrop.

Rain knew Dew craved attention, especially from Copia, so he wasn't going to turn him down just for wanting to join in a cuddle session. Also because Dewdrop had a tendency to stomp and throw tantrums when he didn't get his way.  
The two ghouls agreed to carry on to Copia's room, tiptoeing so Sister Imperator didn't hear either of them out this late at night, as curfews were much stricter during Winter.

When they reached the homey, rustic door to Cardinal Copia's chambers, Rain took his usual role of knocking on the door 3 times in a certain pattern, so Copia knew it was him. Dewdrop was utterly fizzing with excitement, he couldn't wait to see the Cardinal and to just curl up by him like a second satanic teddy bear. 

Copia sleepily opened his door, smiling at his sweet little Rain until...oh. Dew was here.   
Copia didn't have time to move a single muscle in his face in reaction, before Dewdrop had thrown himself onto the Cardinal, making him stagger and splutter a little.  
"I presume you're joining us tonight, Dewdrop?" Copia managed to wince out, trapped in the cosy prison of Dew's hug. Dewdrop could only make happy noises in return.  
Once he regained his balance, Dewdrop practically hanging from him like a koala, he sighed and opened another warm, inviting arm out to Rain.  
"Come on then, you." 

Rain smiled widely, letting the warm arm embrace him as he softly nudged his tiny horns into Copia's neck affectionately. Dewdrop tried to do the same, but was so overexcited he was essentially just headbutting him. Copia chuckled fondly at them nonetheless, flopping onto bed with them, one under each of his arm.

"You know how much I love you both, don't you?" He reminded his bandmates, ruffling their heads as they kicked their feet in joy. It admittedly took several minutes for Dewdrop to settle down as much as Copia and Rain, as he just squirmed and wriggled about so damn much. When he eventually settled, Copia wished he knew how cosy ghouls are to cuddle and curl up with, because just one was enough to help him sleep like a baby, he couldn't imagine the wonders two ghouls must do. 

'Only one way to find out' Copia thought to himself, stroking both ghouls heads tenderly as the trio drifted off into a much needed slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very underwhelming ending to a very underwhelming short story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm so sorry if this was a pile of shit, I honestly uploaded it completely on impulse, but if you read and enjoyed thank you so much!! This one's a little long yikes that was bold of me lmao

The little sleepovers were more successful than ever now that Dewdrop had joined them, to the point that it became the highlight of each of their days. Exhausted after masses, rehearsals, or even playing in the crisp Winter snow, the cuddle sessions were always the best way to unwind. Sometimes Rain and Dew would show up at the Cardinal's chambers straight after dinner, before he himself had even reached his room.

He had to admit, the first time he made it back to his chambers after a hearty supper to be greeted by two ghouls practically bouncing on his bed and throwing pillows around the room, it was a bit of a fright. This, however, was a regular occurrence now, since Dewdrop had been invited to the cuddly gettogethers three weeks ago.

One supper time, Rain and Dewdrop were sat together, watching the frozen flakes floating down and the glassy sheets of ice cover the waters, hardly containing their excitement for tonight's slumber party. They tried not to discuss it too loudly, as they knew other ghouls would what in on their little cuddle support group, and it was supposed to be just their little thing. 

Copia, carrying a bowl of steaming broth, passed the two ghouls and smiled at them lovingly. He really did think the word of his ghouls, smiling at each and every one of them, ruffling their hair and high-fiving the little kits. Rain and Dew simply adored him.

Watching the Cardinal being so sweet to everyone he crossed paths with made Rain's heart swell with love, realising that he hadn't felt anxious or had a bad dream in weeks because of Copia. Suddenly, he became the outgoing one and dragged Dewdrop by his arm out of the dining hall, not bothering to explain that he just loved Copia so much he couldn't wait another second to be bouncing on his bed, waiting for him to reach his chambers. Copia watched the pair scamper across the hall and grinned, shaking his head at them. His boys were unbelievable sometimes.

Copia clearly realised their enthusiasm and need for cuddles on this night, because he made sure he ate as quickly as he could in order to tend to their needs. The normal routine took place, Copia finding them yet again jumping around like kits. He beamed at the ghouls, playfully tackling them both onto the bed as they giggled. It was then Copia realised all ghouls, no matter how old, are essentially little baby kits forever. Surely these two could not be fully grown.

"No more giggling from you two, little rascals," Copia began to fake scold them. "Or there'll be no snacks for either of you!"

Of course they were going to perk up at the mention of treats, they were pretty much just puppies from hell.  
Copia chuckled in disbelief as Dew and Rain suddenly sat up straight, looking into his eyes with their big, pleading ones. The ghouls wriggled in excitement when Copia revealed a bag of cookies, while Copia wondered if giving the already hyperactive ghouls sugar would be a good idea. Even if it wasn't, he sure as fuck wasn't going to be saying no to those eyes anytime soon.

Turns out, the snacks actually helped the ghouls settle down quicker than normal, which Copia was pleased for, as he had a long day of performing masses and rehearsing for the upcoming rituals. The regular routine played out, Rain under the Cardinal's left arm, Dewdrop under his right, and all was tranquil, the most perfect environment for the trio to get their good night of rest all snuggled up together. By first glance, they really didn't look like members of a church who worshipped Satan.

Copia had been asleep a while, as had Rain, until both were woken by Dewdrop's squirms and bratty whines. Copia, although he adored Dewdrop with his whole being, really couldn't be bothered to put up with one of his little tantrums now.

"Dew," he grumbled with a sleepy croak in his voice. "Please go back to sleep."

Dewdrop pouted at the Cardinal, demanding more snacks. He knew full well they had eaten the last of the cookies before bed, but this was Dewdrop; he did not take no for an answer. Copia's eyes were still shut, partly because of how damn tired he was, but mainly so Dew's puppy eyes wouldn't break him, because he knew they would.

He dared to take a peak and he was not wrong. Dewdrop had broken him almost instantly. He was not proud.  
Rain had been woken from the conversation, just as sleepy and cosy as Copia had been. Copia realised this, and didn't have the heart to leave him cuddle-deprived as he went to retrieve more snacks for a certain spoilt ghoul. 

He decided he would just have to be as quick as he could, as Dewdrop would cause natural disasters with his stompy tantrums if Copia didn't feed him pronto. However, when he tried to wriggle free, Rain also started to whine and pout. 

"Not you as well, Rain. I can't deal with two grumpy ghouls at ass 'o' clock in the morning." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Rain continued to make grumbly noises, at it became clear that neither ghoul would give up their death grip. There was only one thing to do. 

When Cardinal Copia joined the clergy, what he certainly was not prepared for was dragging two sleepy ghouls to the kitchens, Rain essentially over his shoulder fireman's lift style, Dewdrop hanging off his leg like a koala. How the fuck was he considered a leader here? He asked himself that a lot.  
It was just as Copia was about to set Rain down in the empty kitchens, when he jumped at the sight of Aether already by the sink. The flinch caused Rain to wake up fully, looking up at Copia with a rather adorable pout. Dewdrop's pout was just becoming more and more bratty.

"Aether why are you out so late?" Copia questioned his guitarist, not even bothering to address the fact that their bandmates were hanging off him like some kind of climbing frame.  
Aether eyed the scene before him in slight confusion, before remembering Copia was talking to him.

"Just..getting some water, Cardinal." he was still looking at the scene with a tilted head, like a puppy who couldn't quite wrap their head around something. Copia was glad he was starting to notice all these puppy like qualities in the ghouls, it was incredibly cute.

"Oh!" Copia exclaimed, realising he should explain the shambles Aether was witnessing.   
"We've discovered how much easier sleep is when we curl up in my chambers," Aether nodded slowly in understanding.  
He looked down at his feet sheepishly, then back up to Copia's eyes. The damn pleading ghoul eyes. Copia knew exactly what Aether wanted, and the fond smirk spread across his face again. 

"Come on then," He motioned with his head for Aether to join the cuddle crew, a little unsure as to how they would fit another ghoul on the bed but deciding it didn't matter, they would find a way.  
Copia quickly grabbed another bag of snacks, popping one in Dewdrop's mouth to avoid the feisty ghoul quite positively kicking off, then prepared for the task of getting up the ancient winding staircase with an additional ghoul hanging off him. He was sure there was nothing mentioned about carrying 3 fully grown ghouls upstairs to his bedroom in his position at the church.

After the gruelling walk, they finally made it to the official slumber party location of the church, or more commonly known as Copia's bedroom.   
"Right then, let's amplify the cosiness shall we, my good sir's?" Copia joked as the sleepy but enthusiastic hell puppies jumped onto his bed.  
Copia kneeled down slightly so he was almost eye level with the three ghouls, kissing each of their noses then chuckling as they blushed at the affection.  
Dew and Rain took their usual position under each of Copia's arms, while Aether, new to the satanic sleepover club, managed to curl up slightly on Dewdrop's side, but mostly on top of Copia, his head directly on his chest.

Copia giggled at the ticklish feeling of all three ghouls giving him that little affectionate nudge of the horns, as he wrapped his arms around Dewdrop and Rain, stroking Rain's head and scratching behind Aether and Dew's horns, alternating between the two. He made sure their horns all got little kisses too, he had learnt how comforting that was for a ghoul. 

This was surely the cosiest it had ever been, because it took a maximum of 5 minutes for them to all be out like lights. So much so, in fact that they slept through the morning bells to wake every member of the church up for their long day. Also breakfast. Then eventually, rehearsal.  
Sister Imperator, to say the least, was fuming.  
She all but thundered up the stairs, going to wake the Cardinal first, then it would be to deal with those little rascals that were the ghouls. Copia really had to discipline them better.

Not even bothering to knock, Sister swung Copia's bedroom door open, ready to scream bloody murder, but stopped herself abruptly at what she saw before her.  
Copia was spooning the little Rain ghoul, Dewdrop's face was wedged into Copia's neck and Aether was all but flopped onto Copia's chest, his limbs limp like an oversized stuffed bunny toy.

All four of them were sleeping deeper than she'd ever seen before, and if that didn't convince her to leave them be for the day, then Copia's sleepy face rising with half lidded eyes from the ghoul pile sure as hell did.   
His mismatched eyes watched her smile at the sleepover crew with motherly fondness, trying not to creak to loudly on the old wooden floorboards.   
He smiled as she shut the door, then let his head flop back down into the tiny sea of satanic teddy bears.

In that moment, Copia was overwhelmed with love for his ghouls.

And the same could definitely be said for them.

They were just a little quartet of love.

How very satanic.

🖤🖤🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! This is my first time publishing any fic in 6 years of reading it myself, so I know it's probably not the best but if you made it to the end, I truly appreciate it beyond words! Thank you!!! 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤


End file.
